Romeo & Juliet :The Perfect Love Story
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Romeo Take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll Be waiting, all theres left to do is run, You'll be the prince, and I'll be the Princess, Its a love story, baby just say yes." - Love story, Taylor Swift THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC!


**Hey, Im just going to cut to the chase with the first chapter, bacause its a little long. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it is the typical love story, and yea, Its between Mario and Peach. Its rated "T" for violence, (Fighting, SOME language, Ex.) and some form of adult "Sexuality" or "Sexual" comments, and content. But nothing to descriptave. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, until Further chapters.**

_Music played, as Peach walked down the long golden patio staircase. All faces from down on the floor looked up, and each had their own expression._

_Amazment, Awe, and Hope... _

_Hope that she would, become one of the best queens the kingdom has ever known..._

_Make ALL the right decisions, Meet all the right people, and Marry the one, perfect Prince..._

_'Prince charming' Was one word she had constantly thought about.... and then again, 'Was it all real?' was another thought, that always excluded the Prince charming. It was all to confusing, and too much work for a young princess to worry about._

_Stopping at the bottom, Peach looked Strait forward, as it seemed people dancing just created a pathway down the center. Leaning down the path, Peach smiled as she noticed a quite handsome man, wearing a black tux and a pink rose in his pocket. He smiled as he saw her face. Peach copied this, as she made her way down the group. The man walked swiftly down the group also, as her grabbed her by her waist, and twirled her in the air._

_Giggling, the princess put her hand on his cheek, and ran in down to his chin as she could only gaze at him in amazement. He did the same as he pulled the light pink rose out of his pocket. It was Perfect. "Here..." He whispered softly, as he handed her the rose. Smiling wide, she looked back up at him. He had his eyes locked on her hands, ever so nimble and calm._

_He let out a chuckle. "You're so amazing." He just said. She blushed Madly. "Well, look at yourself... Your so... so handsome."_

_His grin grew. "Yes...Yes I am."_

_Peach rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_"Oh, your excused..." He chuckled as he rose a finger and walked up to another Princess from accross the way. She let out a light breath, which came out as a gasp as she looked down at the pink rose. It began to wilt as she just colsaped on the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek as someone kept chattering her name... _

_"Princess? Princess Peach?"_

"Huh?" She said, coming out of her daze. "Princess! You musn't daydream now! This is a time for all seriousness!" Her father boomed, eyes glaring down the long table. "Y-yes father, I know." She replied.

Her father just sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Then whats your assigned Princes's name?" He questioned, knowing she wouldnt have slightest the clue.

"Assigned Prince? Father you cannot make me go to a ball with someone!" She roared, making all the other toads at the table look down, as they began to giggle, and laugh softly. "Dear, If you had payed attention durring the meeting, you would have known about your prince."

The chatter and laughter stopped as they heard the king's words.

"Father! It shouldnt matter in the least! I refuse to dance with some stranger!"

Removing his hand from his forehead, the King let out a frusturated sigh. "Stubborn like your mother..." He groaned.

Her emotions went red. "His name is Bowser. We know you dont like this, but you must. He is a prince, and a quite handsome one at that." He said, trying to get Peach to try it, even as stuborn as she was.

"Bowser?" She questioned politley, as she looked up ad back at her father. "Where is his kingdom?"

"Darklands..." He said, in a soft tone. "DARKLANDS?!" She shouted, standing up, pushing her seat back so fast, it almost tipped over. "Princess! Manners!" One of the toads whipsered. "Daddy I thought you FORBID me from the darklands! Now you expect me to MARRY this.. this.... Koopa!?" she splurged making the group members gasp.

"PRINCESS! The ONLY reason I had you do this, is because he's the only MAN you haven't turned up!" He said, throught closed teeth. "Koopa" someone couched, making the kings eyes go narrow.

"NOW, You listen to me, and listen good! You are going to fall HEAD OVER HEALS for this Koopa, or wind up alone. Understand?" The king roared again, pointing at his daughter.

A tear dripped down her soft cheek. "Dad! You Ca-"

"PEACH!" He snapped, cutting her off.

She only burst into tears and rushed off.

"You do have a way with kids Sire..." One of the toads mumbled as the meeting was ojurned.

Rushing through the castle, the Princess scurried to her room.

_"How DARE he say I MUST marry this Koopa!?" _She asked herself. Not watching her direction, the Princess ran into something. "Ahhh!" She gasped, as she fel to the floor and slid a few inches. Opening her eyes, the Princess noticed Someone sccuring up to her side as he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Prince-" He began as he cut himself off. "Did I make you cry?"

"N-No..." She mummbed in a sad tone as she sniffed, asnd whiped her eye. "It's my father... and his.. dumb orders..." She finnished with another sniffle.

"Well, If there is anything I can do, just ask me...... O-okay?" He finnished, stuttering at the end from nervousnes. Giggling slightly she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Blushing, he said "I-IM M-Marioo". Giggling again from this, Peach walked down the hall again.

"Will do... Mario. Will do.." She whispered to herself.

**How was it? I dont know if I should continue.. If I do, It will be soon. So, Yea. :-]**


End file.
